Some automobiles have electronic displays capable of interfacing with electronic features in the automobiles. While many of these features are more readily available in luxury car models, other features may become more standard for models of the average customer over time. It may thus be anticipated that digital and electronic functionality within and pertaining to automobiles may be more prevalent in the future.